Fan
by PrincessDesire
Summary: Selphie is a major FF7 fan and Zell (her man) just got a Sephiroth doll. Read on to see how she gets it out of him.


** Fan** By 

Princess Desire

desirepalace@hotmail.com

Http://www.angelfire.com/tv/DesirePalace

Http://www.fanfiction.net--PrincessDesire

Author's note: This is as close to a crossover as you will ever see me do. You have my word. 

Zell spun Squall around two or three times just by bumping him in the hallway. Squall glared at the blond blur. He didn't have to hear it to know what had gotten into Zell. He had become wacky since he had become a fan. He shuddered. Sure, the game was good, but not THAT good. 

"I got the Japanese Sephiroth!" shouted Zell at Selphie's door. 

Instantly the short brunette had flung open the door. She was already reaching out fot the plastic package in his hand. "Lemme see!" 

Zell pulled it closer to his body. "You can look, but no touching!" 

They drifted inside her room. She was making low and long "ooh" sounds. "He's so beautiful. Take that luscious plastic body out now!" She pointed commandingly. 

Zell scowled. "I can't take it out! It cost three hundred gil!" 

She hopped enthusiastically. "His hair is so long and pretty! Have you shown the others yet?" 

Zell shook his head. "NO way! You were first on the list baby! Not only are the best girlfriend in the world, but you are the most final fantasy 7 crazed chick I know!" 

She happily wrapped her arms around him. But her eyes never left the package. "If I'm really the best girlfriend, don't you think I deserve a gift?" 

Zell moved his Sephiroth behind his back. "No! Mine!" 

"But Z-ell! You should give him to someone who can appreciate his beauty! Someone that could look at it every night..." 

"Selphie," he interrupted. "You are not masturbating to my Sephiroth." 

Selphie pouted. "You are so mean! I wasn't going to use him for that! I wanted him for inspiration." 

Zell laughed. "You don't need help. You've written twelve fanfics." 

"I got a new review today for 'Sephiroth Gets Ahold of Cloud's Big Sword.' Someone said it was a yummy fic." 

"That's great sweetie!" he hugged her. His hands stayed behind his back. "You still can't have it." 

Selphie whined. "What if I dedicate the next story to you?" 

"You've already done that," he said. His free hand was twirling her hair around. 

"Well," she thought really hard. "What if I put you in one?" 

Zell looked at her suspiciously. He didn't know if he wanted to be in one of THOSE fanfics. Then again, Tifa Lockheart didn't have too shabby of a body. "Okay, write it and we'll see." 

Selphie smiled evilly against her boyfriend's shoulder. 

* * *

** Zell Joins Soldier...repeatedly **

By 

Selphie Tilmitt 

Warnings: yaoi, beast, nc, inc, oral, anal, bond, mast, ws, minor, humil, tort, preg... 

UNFINISHED 

I own them!! MWAHAHAHA!! Okay, I only own Zell...but yum! 

Chapter 1 

It was a normal day at Balamb, when BAM! Zell woke up in Final Fantasy 7. He was shocked. Even more when Sephiroth came up to him. Sephiroth was a gorgeous, luscious god of a man. Zell knew this as soon as he saw him. In fact, Zell's lust was so strong that he leaned forward and kissed him! 

The beautiful, lovely silver-haired man enjoyed being kissed by my Zell. "Remove my pants," he said to Zell. 

Zell was excited. He could barely stand how horny it made him feel. He would do anything to Sephiroth that he asked for. Even all those icky abbreviated things in the warning. 

Zell was smart enough to know how much more detailed his girlfriend could get while writing these stories. He also knew that she could continue this particular story to conclusion and then post it to her ML. Then she could print up a thousand copies and distribute them through Balamb Garden. 

Or he could just give his girlfriend the Sephiroth doll. 

**To be continued???**

* * *

Selphie went to turn off her computer for the night. She kissed her finger and pressed it to the screen as usual. She also gave a kiss to the Sephiroth doll still in the original packagin. The bow Zell had put on was a nice touch. 


End file.
